


Tangled

by empresskylo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, alternate universe tangled, rapunzel - Freeform, reylo au, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: The magically long-haired Rey has spent her entire life in a tower, but now that a runaway thief has stumbled upon her, she is about to discover the world for the first time, and who she really is.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Disney’s Tangled Reylo au, although I’ve changed things a bit. It’s still got a star wars feel (there’s multiple planets, a rebel war, lightsabers, etc.) but it has Tangled’s aesthetic if that makes sense.  
> Also, Luke is playing Rey’s (Rapunzel’s) Uncle in this series. The one who’s keeping her trapped in a tower. And Corona (the city from Tangled) is the planet on which Rey lives. And it starts off pretty similar to the plot of Tangled, but I promise it will start to diverge (as well as be a lot darker and explicit than Tangled).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Warm purple light danced in through Rey’s curtains in her tower. She groggily rolled over and fell out of her cozy bed.  
“Another day, trapped,” she sighed.  
Rey rose and looked at herself in her beautifully carved mirror. She pouted, her mind already bored.  
Rey spent the morning reading, cleaning, making a cake, making dozens of candles, painting, reading some more, cleaning her room again, playing dress up, reading again, and it still wasn’t even noon.  
Rey had been locked away in a tower once her Uncle discovered her hair possessed time-reversing powers. Her Uncle Luke told her it was best to keep her hidden away from the rest of the world; the world was an evil place and people would only try to take advantage of her. Rey grew up in the tower, never having stepped foot on the green earth below.  
Luke was all Rey knew... Him and this tower. Luke had told Rey her parents were killed when she was just a baby, which is why he took over care for her. She’d spend days pinning for his return, he was the only social interaction she had. Luke often left for weeks at a time, he would sell things at the market. It was a rough time for the planet of Corona with a war going on, and Luke said he was busy helping the rebels but selling them parts and weapons. 

Rey was sprawled out on her velvet couch, a paintbrush loosely held in her hand as she stared at the mural she was working on on the ceiling. She painted what she imagined different worlds and ships to look like (she wasn’t even sure what Corona looked like, only what she could see out her window). Rey would often hear ships fly over, but she knew it was because of the war that was going on between the rebels and the Empire. Luke said it was dangerous out there, and only a skilled user of a lightsaber should ever go out on Corona. But Luke refused to reach Rey, he said it was useless to teach someone who would never even leave their home in the first place.  
“Rey!” Luke called from below.  
Rey instantaneously sprang up, her feet knocking over the paint on the floor as she ran to the balcony window.  
Wide eyed, Rey peered down and smiled happily at her Uncle Luke. She quickly looped her hair around a hook and threw it down for him to grasp on to. Once they had worked together to heave him up, he engulfed her in a hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re back!” Rey cried. “I missed you so much!”  
“I missed you too, sweet pea.”  
Luke then moved past her to put his stuff down on the kitchen counter.  
“So, what do you want for dinner? I picked up some fresh veggies, although I’d be lying if I said I didn’t eat most of it on my trek back here. Man, it was a rough week in the market square, didn’t make much...” Luke went on and on as Rey stood watching him, her hands nervously twirling her golden hair around her fingers. She was turning 18 tomorrow and had finally figured out what she wanted, but she didn’t know how to ask her Uncle. He was so strict about her staying hidden away. Rey had read thousands upon thousands of books and knew turning 18 was very important in a young woman’s life. She desperately wanted to feel the grass between her toes, to feel the stream of water she could hear through the woods rushing over her legs, and to smell fresh flowers in the sun. Even if only for one day.  
She approached Luke who was busy boiling a pot of water for dinner that night. He has on a dark beige tunic that paired well with his beige cloak that was thrown over the kitchen chair, a pair of dark knit pants, and a golden belt. His hair was long and disheveled and he had scars across his face that Luke said was from protecting her as a child.  
“Yes?” Luke asked when Rey came up from behind him.  
“Well... I had spent all day thinking... I mean that’s all I ever do,” the last part Rey said barely above a whisper.  
“Speak up, Rey,” Luke commanded.  
“I fingered out what I wanted for my birthday tomorrow.”  
Luke spun around, “Oh, yes, that’s tomorrow... Well... What is it? Hopefully nothing expensive.”  
“No— Well... I was hoping to be able to leave... the tower tomorrow...” Luke’s eyes darkened, “Only for a day! And you can be there the whole time. I just desperately want to feel the grass and—“  
“No, Rey. And don’t ask again.”  
“But—“  
Luke instinctively gripped his saber at his side, “I said, no.”  
Rey gulped, his voice deep and threatening.  
“Okay, Uncle.” She quietly turned around, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she went to her room. 

✧

Kylo Ren was running through the woods, dodging tree branches and using the force to guide his way. Stormtroopers followed close behind, Kylo gripping the bag on his hip closer which contained none other than the lost princess’s crown. She was the granddaughter to Sheev Papaltine and the Queen. This was one of Kylo’s most risky thievery quests. It took careful planning and execution to get aboard Palpatine’s ship in order to steal his granddaughters crown. Well... to be fair, that wasn’t his first intention. He was there to steal much more than that, but he may have slipped up a bit and was only able to escape with one thing.  
Kylo was like a bounty hunter... but for ‘things’... it was much less dangerous, and sometimes he wasn’t sure he had the stomach for murder, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.  
Kylo slipped behind a thick curtain of vines as the stormtroopers rushed by. He let out a sigh and realized he was standing in a cave. She clicked on his red saber and made he was down the stone walls. He saw a gleam from the moon and realized it was no cave, but a tunnel. He slowly peered out into the night air, turning his saber off, not wanting to be spotted, when he laid his eyes upon the tallest tower he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome!!


End file.
